Realising
by C.Halliwell
Summary: One-shot: Set during the Season 4 episode 'The I In Team' when Willow turns up on Tara's doorstep, and what happens in the unseen time following, where Willow and Tara realise how strong their bond is, both magically and romantically.


Tara closed the door behind Willow. Her visit was completely unexpected, but Tara had felt her heart summersault in her chest when she'd open the door and seen Willow standing there, her plans with her friends having gone out the window.

"Doing something" with Willow, to Tara read to practising a spell or two. But Tara had been hoping since she'd met Willow it would lead to something else. Ever since she'd laid eyes on Willow at the on-campus Wicca group, she'd felt drawn to Willow in a way she'd never felt with anyone else in her life. She wanted to spend every possible moment in the red-heads' company.

"So…" Tara began, heading routinely towards her desk for her spell books. "What do you f-feel like doing tonight, Willow?" she shuffled through the books trying to keep herself busy as she felt Willow move closer towards her. Tara turned round to face her friend.

"I'm not sure; you choose." Willow smiled warmly.

"We could try the floating the rose again?" Tara suggested. "Plucking the p-petals together? We um…never really got that far last time."

"Sounds like a plan," Willow grinned.

They spent a few minutes laying out everything they needed, and finally the pair sat back down on Tara's floor. "You ready?" Willow asked. Tara nodded and hesitated a moment before taking Willow's hands._ Such gorgeous hands_ Tara thought to herself. She wanted to know everything about the girl before her, and she took every chance to study Willow's appearance, so she would always have a clear image of her in her head.

"Tara?"

"Yes?" Tara responded quickly. "I'm sorry, I-I guess I just…spaced out a minute."

"What's up?" Willow asked, concerned. "Is something bothering you? Is it about earlier? Because if it felt like it, I don't ever want you to feel like you came second best to the gang –"

"No," Tara cut in. "I understand about that…but that's not it." She paused, as she glanced up and saw Willow completely focused on her. She began feeling herself clam up as she usually did under pressure, but she knew she couldn't keep this up. "It's just…I don't know, ever since I saw you I've felt…you're so special, Willow. I've never met anyone like you. And now I'm probably gonna freak you out, and I'm rambling, but…I can't stop thinking about you. I think you're amazing. Is it just me?"

Tara waited what felt like a lifetime whilst Willow processed what Tara had just said. But little did Tara suspect what Willow would say. "I've actually been thinking for a couple of days…and…I feel the same." Willow told her with a shy smile. "I don't just come here for the spells, y'know." Her smile widened, as did Tara's.

Tara inhaled, only just realising for about the last minute she'd been holding her breath. "R-really?" The squeeze of Willow's hand in response answered Tara's question.

"Being with you," Willow began. "It makes me feel…I'm not sure how to express it."

"Alive?" Tara ventured.

"Something like that." Willow grinned sheepishly. "And…when I'm here with you, I don't want to leave. I feel happy here."

"You know you can come around anytime, right?" Tara replied, suddenly regretting sounding too forward. But Willow looked up with a look of hope on her face, warming Tara's heart.

"I'd like that." Willow said, meeting Tara's eyes. For a moment they sat there and didn't say anything, completely lost in each other.

Tara broke the silence. "Do you, um…still want to do the spell? ... Or we could do something else?"

"The spell sounds pretty good for now…I mean it's late so I should probably go afterward…If Buffy's home she'll probably be wondering where I am. But come to think of it she's probably over at Riley's. A-and I wouldn't wanna keep you up if you have class in the morning."

"I don't," Tara said quietly with a small smile. "You can stay if you like…t-to save you walking back on your own in the dark. I'll worry otherwise."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude -"

"Don't worry. I meant what I said. You're welcome here anytime of the day or night."

"Thanks, Tara," Willow replied sincerely. She became aware she was still holding Tara's hands, and remembered the spell, and glanced down at the rose lying there. "Shall we?"

They both closed their eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand, simultaneously aware of their intertwined hands. Then they felt it, that rush of magic course through their veins; it felt like a cocktail of desire and adrenaline. She had no idea how much time passed, but it felt like forever. And she could spend another forever sitting here in Willow's company. She was reminded of that moment when they had been cornered by the Gentlemen in the laundry room, and how that rush had been so incredible, and out of the blue. Their hearts pumping madly, and finding solace in each other at such a terrifying time. They'd sat there for minutes after they'd moved the vending machine, in a perfect silence.

Tara half heartedly opened her eyes and saw the rose there in mid-air, as it should be…or rather not; technically they were breaking the laws of gravity doing this. She closed her eyes again and focused on the plucking. If this worked, as Willow had said the previous time they had tried this, it would mean perfect synchronism between them. She placed the image in her head of the petals gently being plucked, saw it happening, and hoped as she did so that it was actually happening.

She opened her eyes for a moment and saw it – they'd actually done it! "Willow!" Tara whispered excitedly. "We did it!' Willow opened her eyes and they widened in shock. They gently lowered the rose back to the ground, and Willow picked up some of the petals, Tara instantly missing her touch. "You look surprised that it happened?" Tara realised, speaking at the same time the question formed in her mind.

"Well…to be honest I wasn't completely focused on the rose-plucking-ness."

Tara looked up curiously.

"I er…had another image I couldn't get out of my head."

"Oh?" Tara replied with a coy smile.

"Yuh-huh."

"You gonna share?"

"We'll see," Willow grinned.

It was this kind of banter that Tara loved. It came so naturally.

As Willow began feeling more comfortable sitting there in Tara's room following their conversation about their feelings, she decided to break the ice. "So um…what shall we do now? If this is turning into a miniature slumber party?"

Tara's heart skipped a beat again as Willow shifted over towards Tara so they both had their backs against the end of Tara's bed. "W-whatever you w-wanna do." Tara couldn't stop herself - despite being petrified that any move she dared to make would scare Willow away - she reached for Willow's hand which sat in Willow's lap.

Willow shivered at the movement and was surprised once again at the feeling of longing she felt to be with Tara when she took her hand. She moved her other hand around and shimmied her body so she was half facing Tara. Both her hands held Tara's one, and, true as the spell's meaning to them, at exactly the same time, both girls perfectly in synch with each other, their eyes met. Tara swallowed nervously. It felt like a first kiss, and yet in reality it wasn't that for either of them. But all thought of past loves left their minds so it was just that: Their first kiss.

It was perfect. No other kiss could compare. It began softly, gently, but then a wave of desire swept over them. Neither of them noticed it, but without breaking contact, they rose to their knees as it heated up, as they wanted nothing more than to be closer to each other. "Mm, Willow." Tara murmured between kisses. She'd never felt more at home in her life than with Willow, right here in this moment. The kiss intensified to an incredible level, as Tara wrapped her arms around Willow in a gentle embrace, and Tara decided to explore Willow and see how far she would be allowed to go. Moving slowly, she left Willow's lips behind and ventured to Willow's neck, where before long, Willow could not stop letting out a quiet moan, and kissed Tara's forehead.

They broke apart, and Tara took Willow's hand, as they sat down on the bed. "Can we keep on doing that, like, forever?" Willow asked with a cheeky smile.

Tara was pleased, and kissed Willow's hand. "Forever would be nice…But I think we should take this slow."

Willow looked up at Tara with a baffled look.

"I mean, not that I don't want to…its-its just that, this is new. For both of us. It's a whole new experience and I don't think we should go rushing into anything." Tara reasoned. "Is that…okay?"

"I guess so," Willow said sadly. "It's still okay for me to stay over though, right?"

"Of course! Just…put the reigns on the kissing for now." Tara lowered herself down against the bed, resting her head on the pillow, and gestured for Willow to join her.

Willow felt like she'd found the last piece of herself as they lay there. She felt at peace lying in Tara's arms, and it was with happy and content thoughts, that they both fell asleep and dreamt of always being in each others arms.


End file.
